DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): This project aims at the computer processing of functional data, representing it in simple graphical form, and modeling functional interactions among genes and proteins. This aim will be realized through (i) automatic generation of a computer representation of regulatory networks of known genes/proteins, and (ii) stimulation and comparison of regulatory networks in different species with each other. The project is likely to benefit researchers involved in disease gene discovery projects, "functional genomics"analyses and most biological studies requiring analysis of complex regulatory networks.